Snapshots Through Time
by amama123
Summary: Hugo Weasley has known Aimee Finnigan for his entire life. But here's how their relationship has changed over the years.


**So this is my newest oneshot :) I mentioned it at the end of Weasley Family that I would be writing more for Hugo/Aimee...well here it is!**

**Enjoy!**

**The Weasley Home**

**Hugo is five, Aimee is seven. **

Hugo Weasley sat in his kitchen, miserably colouring in his latest drawing. His Muggle school teacher had told them to draw their favourite place in the whole world. Hugo had decided that he would draw the Burrow, but his limited supply of crayons had meant that the building was a bright pink colour. He could hear the giggles of his older sister and her best friend Aimee coming from the playroom, but Rose had already forbidden him from joining their game.

As Hugo began colouring the sky surrounding the Burrow in purple, he heard the light footsteps of a little girl approaching the kitchen door. As he was expecting it to be Rose, he frowned and angled himself on his chair, facing towards the window so he didn't have to see her smirk at him as she passed. He was suprised to hear a cheerful "Hello Hughie" from the girl that had entered and turned to see that it was actually Aimee. "What are you doing in here all by yourself Hughie?" she had asked him. "Why don't you come and join me and Rosie in the playroom?" she asked him. As he was delighted at the invitation to join in the game, and also never one to miss an opportunity to spite his sister, Hugo jumped down from his chair and followed Rose's best friend back into the playroom.

Rose looked up from her small dolls as the pair entered the playroom. She frowned when she saw Hugo enter nervously, hiding behind Aimee. "I thought I told you that you weren't to bother us" she said to Hugo, in what she hoped was a threatening tone. Aimee looked, confused, from Hugo to her best friend before saying "He he looked really lonely Rosie, as by himself in the kitchen. I thought that it was a bit mean to leave him all alone, so I thought I'd invite him to play with us".

Rose knew that she couldn't tell Hugo to go away when Aimee, the visitor, had invited him to play. She waved her little brother over, cursing the fact that her best friend had a soft spot for him.

**Diagon Alley**

**Hugo is ten, Aimee is twelve. **

"Mum! Why did I have to come with you? I'm not even going to Hogwarts. Why couldn't I go visit Lily?" Hugo Weasley moaned, pulling at his mother's arm and glaring at his chirpy older sister and her best friend. He resented the fact that they had gone off to Hogwarts without him, and when they had come home, it was like he didn't exist.

"Hughie, you know that Lily is gone to visit one of Aunt Ginny's old team-mates today, so I had to bring you with us. Could you please just stop moaning and come on, I want to get the Flourish and Blotts before the crowds arrive" replied his mother as she walked through Diagon Alley, seemingly oblivious to the flashing cameras and whispering crowds. Hugo too had gotten used to the fame of his parents, it was nothing out of the ordinary for him anymore.

As they entered the book shop, Hugo left the safety of his mother's side and went to look at the small selection of children's books that they had at the back of the book shop. There wasn't many that appealed to him, and the few that did, he had already read. He quickly grew bored and he decided to wander over to where Rose and Aimee were picking out their school books. He snuck up behind the two girls and simultaneously jabbed his sister's back and pulled one of Aimee's blonde plaits. Within seconds, they both turned to him with frowns on their faces and their hands on their hips, unconsciously imitating Granny Molly when Uncle George teased Hugo's dad.

"For Merlin's sake Hugo, just go away! I don't have time for babies like you" Rose said while impatiently tapping her foot. "Why do you have to be so immature all of the time?" added Aimee, rolling her eyes at him. Hugo stuck his tongue out at the two annoying girls in front of him, angry that they dismissed him so easily these days.

"Real mature Hughie" snorted his sister. The two girls turned back to the bookshelves, not caring whether Hugo left or not.

With one last poke at his sister's back, he stomped off to find his mum and beg for an ice cream.

**Gryffindor Common Room**

**Hugo is fifteen, Aimee is seventeen. **

Hugo Weasley collapsed onto the most comfortable armchair available. It was closest to the window, dark red and fraying at the edges, but still his favourite. He loosened his red and gold tie and undid the top two buttons of his school shirt. Hogwarts was experiencing a rare hot spell and Hugo had been cooped up in classrooms and the library all day, attempting to study for his O.W.L.s, which were rapidly approaching. He had ended up dripping sweat onto his books and giving up all hope of taking in any information. Hugo was in the mood to stay in this armchair for the entire night, but he knew he couldn't. He had to be in the library in twenty minutes to tutor Aimee bloody Finnigan in Potions, his best subject but her worst.

After dragging himself up the stairs to his dormitory and taking a quick shower, Hugo headed down to the library. He found Aimee sitting at their usual table near the back of the large room, also beside a window. He enjoyed the breeze, but managed to discreetly observe Aimee as he sat down. He couldn't help but stare at her chest, as without her woollen jumper, her white shirt was almost see through. Snapping his eyes away before he was caught, Hugo murmured a greeting and sat down opposite Aimee.

Aimee looked up from her latest Potions essay when she heard Hugo arriving at their table. She smiled at him, before picking up her piece of parchment and asking him if it was correct. Aimee had long gotten over the embarrassment of having her best friend's little brother tutor her. The fact that he was ridiculously good-looking had helped with that enormously. She no longer dreaded being stuck in the library for hours with him, going over mind-numbing Potions facts, as he was quite something to look at. His messy red hair had darkened, only slightly, when he had hit puberty. He was also grown to roughly six foot in height, and sported an impressive set of muscles.

Needless to say, Aimee found herself in a daily dilemma. She desperately wanted to improve her dreadful Potions grade, but she couldn't bear the thought of not having an excuse to meet up with Hugo every week. She found herself wishing that she could just tell him about her feelings, but she knew that he could never feel the same way.

**The Burrow**  
**Hugo is twenty, Aimee is twenty-two. **

Rose walked into the living room to check and see if her best friend Aimee had arrived through the Floo yet. She was supposed to be coming over to help with the wedding planning. But what she found was that Aimee had arrived, but had been distracted by Hugo - they were snogging, again. Rose didn't really mind the fact that her brother was dating her best friend. She actually thought that they made a cute couple. She just hated finding them looking like they were eating each other's faces.  
They had only gotten together recently. The pair had both drank an awful lot at Scorpius and Rose's engagement party and had ended up leaving together and having sex in Aimee's apartment. This had led them to (finally) realising that they were in love with each other and gave Hugo the courage to ask Aimee out. Scorpius and Rose had both teased Aimee for going after a younger man, which she responded to by blushing deep red and smacking them both on the arm.  
Hugo detatched himself from his girlfriend, which allowed her to dust herself off and greet Rose. Aimee then followed Rose into the kitchen, trying to act like she was looking forward to spending the day looking at dresses and cakes. But despite her best efforts, Aimee found her thoughts drifting to her incredibly hot boyfriend that she knew was probably lounging on the couch on the other side of the wall, in his tight grey t-shirt that clung to his abs. Rose realised that her best friend wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention to her rant about how her shoulders would never allow her to wear a strapless dress.  
Sighing, Rose shook Aimee's shoulder gently and suggested they go and watch a movie on the Muggle television. Knowing that Hugo was in the television room, Aimee agreed. As the pair walked from the kitchen into the next room, all Rose could think of was how Hugo would owe her the next time any of their family walked in on her an Scorpius in bed (the last time had been a disaster, but that's a different story).  
The two girls walked into the television room, to find Hugo stretched across the big couch, flicking aimlessly through the channels. He sat up straight when he saw his blonde haired beauty enter the room. Aimee smiled at her gorgeous new boyfriend and sat down beside him. They took advantage of Rose's turned back and shared a quick snog. As they hadn't seen each other for a week, it quickly became heated and when Rose turned back to them, Aimee's hands were tangled in Hugo's curls and his t-shirt had ridden up while Hugo's hands were clearly visible up under Aimee's top. Rose slapped her hand across her eyes and screamed "PLEASE! Not when I can see!" causing the couple to seperate, yet again, and try to casually fix their appearances.  
They chose a movie and settled down on the couches. Hugo quickly spread out his legs, taking up the entire couch and then pulled Aimee onto his lap. Rose threw her hands in the air, exasperated, before snuggling under a blanket in the armchair. She tried to concentrate on the film, but her brother kept muttering things in Aimee's ear, things she did not need to hear. Halfway through, Rose went to the kitchen to get a drink and send a quick owl to Scorpius as seeing her brother and cousin together had made her miss her fiancee even more than usual.  
She returned to the television room, only to find that Hugo and Aimee had abandoned all pretence of watching the film and her brother had his girlfriend pinned beneath him, his hands wandering wildly along her. She turned on the spot and fled, before she saw something she couldn't un-see.

It was going to be a long day.


End file.
